La botella con flores
by Hana Dawn
Summary: -SPOILER capítulo 432 -último- del manga- Ichigo dio todo su poder espiritual para vencer a Aizen. Como resultado, ganó la batalla, pero, ¿qué pasó después, cuando la calma comenzó a apoderarse de él y se dio cuenta del vacío que quedó? Drabble, oneshot.


**La botella con flores**

Fanfiction (drabble) por Hana Dawn

* * *

Totalmente SPOILER. No se puede ser más SPOILER que esto. Si no está al día con el manga, no siga leyendo a menos de que quiera enterarse a la mala.

Disclaimer: Kurosaki Ichigo, BLEACH © Kubo Tite & Shounen Jump. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro. No pretendo ser dueña de ninguno de los personajes retratados acá, ni de la historia que los originó. Lo único que es mío es el fic en sí porque a mí se me ocurrió y yo lo escribí antes que otros. No me demande c: Y no me lo robe tampoco c:

* * *

"Desde que tengo uso de memoria, he sido capaz de ver espíritus

igual que como puedo ver a cualquier otro ser humano ordinario."

… Estaba nublado.

Salió y estaba nublado.

Salió y había silencio.

Salió y no vio a nadie.

Permaneció en su lugar, como si las nubes le hubieran quitado la motivación de seguir caminando.

Su cabeza cayó por su propio peso con un suspiro entrecortado, casi tragado de vuelta.

Después de un rato, cerró los ojos con una caída de hombros.

Finalmente, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia el frente, se reacomodó el bolso en el hombro, y reanudó su trayecto.

Echando nuevamente un ojo hacia la blancura de arriba para calcular si será necesario llevar paraguas, se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, y se marchó definitivamente.

Había salido a la hora que acostumbraba a salir. No veía razón de cambiar ese hábito, a pesar de haber pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Y dentro de esa misma lógica, caminaría por el camino que acostumbraba a recorrer para llegar.

Como siempre, apenas y se cruzó con gente en las calles; él recordaba haber elegido esa ruta por esa misma razón, poco tránsito, y por ende, pocas molestias temprano en la mañana.

… Pero algo había cambiado. Porque, si bien era usual que no hubiera gente,... faltaban _ellos_.

Dobla en una de las esquinas que siempre doblaba… y se encuentra con un poste de luz con una humilde ofrenda a sus pies.

Al principio, se quedó congelado. Ya que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, él no olvidaría esa ofrenda.

Porque él había defendido esa trémula botella de cristal con flores de unos brutos.

Porque la niña a la quien ofrecían esas flores hasta se había prestado para ahuyentar a esos brutos.

Porque él había prometido ir a dejarle flores todos los días, y no había ido hace _mucho_.

Porque ese día había empezado _todo_.

Se detuvo frente a la botella, pero sin encararla por completo. Las flores estaban más que secas, hechas hierba y polvo.

"…"

Una arruga osó con asomarse en la cornea de su boca, pero él la detuvo.

Tragando los impulsos en silencio, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, bajó la cabeza, y siguió caminando, persiguiendo él mismo sus propios pasos a medida que se alejaba.

Pero, a pesar de querer ignorar ese sentimiento, estuvo persiguiendo sus pasos durante el resto del día, incluso saliendo de la escuela. A esa altura, sabía que no se le iba a pasar a menos de que regresara a ese lugar. Así que antes de regresar a su casa por dicho camino, pasó a una tienda y compró unas cuantas flores con lo que tenía de cambio en él.

No eran las flores más bellas del mundo, pero eran flores. Y esperaba que fueran tan suficientes para ella como lo eran para él.

El cielo seguía nublado cuando llegó, y las flores secas seguían tal cual esta mañana.

Y sólo cuando llegó fue que recordó por qué había huido expeditamente de allí.

Recordaba sus dos moños en colitas, y la mitad de su cara cubierta en sangre por el accidente que le dio muerte.

… Y eso era todo lo que tenía. Un recuerdo de cómo lucía algo que ahora no era más que aire ante sus ojos.

También había comprado una botella de agua nueva, así que cambió el agua antigua, intercambió las flores, quedándose con las marchitas en su mano… y se le quedó viendo.

…Quizá la niña estaba ahí.

Quizá lo estaba viendo.

Quizá le estaba diciendo gracias.

Quizá le estaba preguntando por qué no le respondía.

Quizá se ponía frente a él, y lo llamaba con una voz débil: "Oye, chico alto…"

Quizá se sentía ignorada.

Quizá se sentía rechazada, deprimida.

Quizá lloraba.

… Pero él no podía ver nada de eso. Mucho menos escucharla.

Ya no podía.

Sólo podía imaginarlo, como una posibilidad distante.

Como el resto de los mortales sin sensibilidad espiritual.

…

Esto apestaba.

Después de una vida completa de ser excluido sólo por poder ver y hablar con espíritus, ahora…

… Ahora ni siquiera podía responderles, porque no había ni siquiera un soplido de viento en su oreja.

"… Espero que puedas escucharme."

Porque nunca preguntó qué pasaba con la gente así. La gente que no podía verlos. ¿Los espíritus podían escuchar a aquellos que no podían verlos…?

Y por eso ni siquiera sabía si ella podría escucharlo.

Peor aún, ni siquiera sabía si estaba allí.

Maldición, realmente apestaba.

"… Perdón por no mantener mi promesa. Ojalá puedas disculparme."

… Por supuesto, nada le respondió.

Lo había dicho para aclararle y sacarla de la confusión en la que podía estar. Aunque en parte también lo hacía por él mismo; como para justificarse por estar hablando solo, como para afirmarse que no estaba hablando solo, y que en algún momento de su vida había estado hablando con esta niña y deseando que esta vez, a pesar de todo, también fuera así…

… Para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Aunque no lo lograba.

Él había dicho que sólo creía en lo que podía ver. Entonces, ¿qué podía decir ahora, después de todas esas aventuras, de esa casi segunda vida, de que sabía que había algo más, de que sabía que esa niña había existido y había permanecido ahí, pero sin poder ver ya nada?

"… Yo… Yo ya no te puedo ver."

… Una vez más, nada respondió de vuelta.

Y eso hizo que _algo_ que estaba balanceándose como Humpty Dumpty dentro de sí mismo fuera empujado hacia el frente, cayera y se reventara, con un _*crack*_ muy fuerte.

"Recordé una vez que dijiste que te gustaban estas flores, así que las elegí y te las traje." Comenzó a hablar tan rápido que casi escupía las palabras. "Ahora me voy, trataré de mantener mi promesa de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo, pórtate bien, y—…"

… Iba a decir 'nos vemos luego'.

… Pero realmente no podía, ¿verdad?

En primera instancia, iba a irse galopando hacia su casa, lo más rápido que pudiera, encerrarse en su pieza, y… quedarse ahí un buen rato hasta que se le pasara, o echarse a mirar televisión esperando por lo mismo – aunque ni siquiera recordaba si podría recordar, valga la redundancia, cómo encender un televisor…

Pero él conocía a la pequeña fantasmita, y, en este momento, Ichigo supo que de seguro estaría llorando por perder al único amigo que se preocupaba de ella después de que todos comenzaron a olvidarla por irse de su realidad.

… Y eso le hizo pensar que mientras fue _shinigami_, nunca pensó en venir a llevársela al otro mundo.

¿… Por qué no lo hizo?

…

Masculló entre dientes un "Lo siento…" y se tapó la cara.

Lentamente y sin darse cuenta fue hacia la pared contraria al poste… apoyó su espalda… se deslizó… y se quedó sentado ahí.

Viendo el memento del mejor y peor punto de su vida, de todo lo que hizo y lo que no, de todos sus arrepentimientos y culpas, ahí en esa esquina, con flores que él mismo había traído, se quedó en silencio.

El cielo se fue poniendo más oscuro.

Pero esa oscuridad no le ganaba a la que se lo estaba comiendo ahora mismo.

¡Y, qué diablos, así no más todo se había ido…! ¡Tal cual esa botellita se podía romper, así mismo toda la gente que había conocido y todas las cosas que era capaz de hacer y había hecho se fueron…!

Le hacían falta. No sólo los poderes, no sólo esa parte de él que era especial, que casi nadie entendía, que lo hizo quien es ahora, ¡sino Rukia, y Renji, y todo el resto de los bastardos en trajes negros…!

¡¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Cada vez que pasara algo, él tendría que mirar a la distancia, indefenso e impotente, mientras sus amigos pelean invisibles, junto con Orihime, Ishida, e incluso Chad…?

¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ÉL HABÍA SIDO CAPAZ DE SER UN ESPECTADOR AJENO, UN MIRÓN QUE NO HACE NADA?

… O sea que…

… Esa parte de él que se negaba a aceptar que sus seres queridos fueran heridos…

… Ya no podía hacer nada.

Ya no podía proteger a nadie.

"¿Qué… se supone que haga ahora…?"

…Es en esta parte de la historia cuando alguien nota que él estuvo raro durante su primer día de re-incorporación a la escuela, y lo siguen secretamente a su casa. Ishida haciéndose el calmado y tratando de verlo todo desde una perspectiva más alta y sabionda, Orihime probablemente con alguna cosa rara para cocinar, Chad con pocas palabras, pero realmente certeras, o incluso sus hermanas yendo a comprar alguna cosa al minimarket. Hablando de minimarket, podría aparecer hasta el loco de las sandalias, o incluso Yoruichi. Aguantaba hasta a su papá.

… Pero ésta _ya no era de ese tipo de historia_.

… Nadie aparecía.

Nadie aparecería.

Porque ahora estaba en una realidad aparte.

Este ya no era el mundo donde él había vivido hasta ahora.

Y todos se habían quedado en ese otro mundo, menos él.

Lo mismo que esta niña de la cabeza reventada.

…  
… Y así sería.

…

El cielo está verdaderamente gris y oscuro.

Pero aún no se ha puesto a llover, aún alcanzo a llegar a casa antes de empaparme.

… Entonces, ¿de dónde está cayendo esta agua?

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

My, hello there! Este es mi intento en el fandom de BLEACH :D Desde hace años que me interesa la serie, pero es primera vez que me inspira algo – y en este caso es la pérdida de los poderes espirituales de Ichigo de acuerdo al último episodio del manga.

Me molestó que ante un fenómeno tan grave, para variar Ichigo se mostrara vacío de emoción alguna, así que para sacarme el mal trago de la garganta, escribí esto. Pues, loco, es FUERTE lo que pasa. Perdió algo muy importante, que lo hacía quién era, en sacrificio por salvar a todos. Y ahora, ¿qué le queda? Como a la espera de que alguien conteste el teléfono al otro lado de la línea: incertidumbre.

Si se entiende, o si no se entiende, háganmelo saber xD Siempre es bueno recibir feedback, así es como se aprende c:

Como siempre, se aprecian muchísimo los reviews, favs, y todo lo que quieran hacer para demostrar su interés o gusto (L) Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, si les gustó, y qué fue lo que más les gustó, asimismo como que no les gustó y por qué.

Y esop. Nuevamente gracias, muchas gracias por leer, y nos veremos pronto c:


End file.
